A Dark Day
by bleachUlquiGrimm
Summary: A doozey of a story about Vaati Link and Princess Zelda. Enjoy the story. It's sad-ish WOW that summary sucks


Vaati and Link looked at the body between them. Each one of them were in complete and total shock at the body lay between them. Tears fought their way out of Link's eyes while Vaati clenched his teeth in disbelief. How…What…happened? What happened?

* * *

The previous day, Link was prepared to go save Zelda again except this time, he knew exactly where to go and exactly what he needed to do. He grabbed his sword, shield, arrows, and bombs. He took whatever he thought he would need. Vaati was a tough foe who wouldn't be defeated easily. Link had fought the Mage a numerous amount of time, and none of the battle were easy. In fact, they were all very hard and posed a threat to his life. This battle would be no different he was sure. He looked at the picture of Zelda on his cabinet once more and set out with a vow in his heart. _I will rescue you, no matter what! _

* * *

Vaati, however, was getting prepared just as Link was. He practiced his magic to ensure the death of the green garbed fool who dare stand in the way of his plans to take over Hyrule. Every time he came up with a new plan, Link was there to stop him. Vaati decided that this time would be the end…of Link. He would exterminate the nuisance. First, Vaati headed out of his chamber down the halls of his Sky Palace until he reached a room, a special room. It was the room where Princess Zelda was being held captive. He opened the door and looked at the beauty of the fair maiden. Her fair skin, her dazzling blue eyes and killer body she was a sight and Vaati never got tired of seeing her. He approached her carefully in fear of her transformative powers, but she had long lost interest in kicking the Wind Mage's ass. No, she had come to love the grey-skinned sorcerer. She looked into his red eyes with her blue ones. He caressed her cheek with his hand. She smiled slightly and put her head on his shoulder whispering to him,

"I was wrong about you."

This sentence pleased Vaati to the point where he put his hand under her chin and brought their faces together joining them together like a puzzle to complete a kiss. A kiss that seemed eternal. A kiss that should never be interrupted, but alas, it was. The alarm sounded. Vaati stopped his princess and broke away from her.

"Stay here." Was all he said when she reached for him. With a flip of his cape, he was gone from her sight. Her hand went over her mouth instantly. Tears flooded her eyes. What if she never saw her love again? She had to follow him. She had to escape from her room.

* * *

Vaati met his adversary in the main hall. Link stood ready, sword in hand. He told Vaati his vow which Vaati laughed at. He insulted out hero. He mocked and teased him. At this, Link charged thrusting his sword. The Mage disappeared from sight. Link stopped and listened. POW! That was heard when Vaati's foot connected with Link's face. Our hero went down. Vaati let out a hmph that implied he would have no trouble defeating Link. He was deathly wrong as Link came back with a bomb arrow that surrounded Vaati with smoke, blinding him.

He shielded his eyes from the smoke. A fist, a kick, a slash, and another! Vaati couldn't dodge them all and soon he was on the ground. He had will. He wouldn't let Link win, take his love away. No, he was determined. Maybe more so than Link. The fight was everlasting, never ending but always surprising. It seemed the battle could go either way. This is how it was in a battle of love. The fight continued to with clangs and bangs as bombs sounded and swords clashed, for Vaati had pulled out his sword against the boy he presumed a fool. Link was no fool.

He fared with Vaati's immense sword skill. Zelda cowered with every step she got closer to the room. One would die, it was inevitable. She couldn't stand the death of either one! One was a friend, the other a love. She needed them both. What was that? What is that light coming from the room? Could it be the ending blows? She had to end it, stop it! She must! She must! Her feet were sore, her legs failed her, but still she ran down the hall into the room. Oh no! Vaati was at full power and Link using his triforce power.

They were going to charge! They were going to strike! Zelda kept going. The two launched from thtier spaces. Zelda kept running. The enemies came closer and closer to clashing. She kept running even thought she knew what would happen. They clash, she dives! A bright light covers the room. Link and Vaati's eyed widen as they realize it is too late to stop. They light dims. All is well. No. All is not well. A catastrophe. Link and Vaati stare at the body in horror. A female's body all covered in blood laying lifeless and cold. Link drops to his knees, tears falling like rain. Vaati stares in bewilderment.

This can't be happening! They must be imagining it! It can't be! It can't be!

"Our battle is a crime."

"It seems so. Oh we agree."

"It's what she would want."

"Yes, I know."

The two enemies shared a moment of peace when they took a moment to grieve over Zelda. She was a friend and a love lost to a battle that never should have happened. It all could have been avoided if they had put their differences aside. They regret now. They see their mistake. That is how the Vaati/Link battle came to an end. That is how all war as we know ended, and it was all thanks to the death of the beloved. Beloved Zelda rest in peace. Stay in our dreams. You shall be missed.

* * *

**I was either super tired or in a poetic mood. Anyway, hope you liked this even though it was so sad. **


End file.
